


12:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around Gentleman Ghost's waist.
Kudos: 1





	12:26 PM

I never created DC characters.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around Gentleman Ghost's waist after the latter held a bag of cash from a Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
